degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thunderstruck/@comment-5261392-20140729225331
Now that I finally finished Season 2, I wanted to make an appreciation post on My Mad Fat Diary. This show is one of the best on air and it's brilliant, unique, and amazing in so many ways. ♥ *The main character of the series, Rae Earl, is easily the most relatable and realistic protagonist of any show you'll ever see. While not everyone may not have faced the same adversities Rae has (being diagnosed with depression and anxiety, spending months in a psychiatric hospital, having a father who left you, and many more), we have all faced the same fears and worries Rae has. We have all had moments of self loathing, we all have things we wish we could change about ourselves, we are all insecure and want to feel happiness, acceptance, and love. However, Rae teaches us the importance of loving and accepting yourself. Rae taught us that even after years of suffering from depression and self hatred, it's possible to turn our own lives around and fix things with ourselves and others. The first step is to stop thinking of ourselves in a negative light and start pointing out the good things and the things we like about ourselves. Instead of letting the bullies ruin your life, realize that they have things they had about themselves and keep them in your thoughts; instead of fighting back, try to comfort them, because they have things they're self conscious about just like the rest of us. Rae Earl is so important to me because she reminds me of myself in so many ways, but she serves as an inspiration that you can overcome anything and it does get better - sometimes, if it gets better or not is entirely up to you. *This sort of goes in with my first point, but this show offers so many wonderful morals, lessons, and themes. It tackles such dark subjects (depression, anxiety, loss, self hatred and self consciousness, trying to fit in, etc.), but it also offers the idea that despite what we may face, it does get better. We have the power to change our lives. Even when we're at our worst, there are still people who care about us and can help us - however, it's most important that we learn to love ourselves before anyone else can. We wouldn't tell a child version of ourselves that they were worthless, fat, a bitch, annoying, stupid, ugly, whatever the hell we call ourselves - so why do so many of us say this to ourselves on a daily basis? Self hatred, as hard of a habit as it is to break, will only slow down our development. Of course, there are always going to be things about ourselves we're not happy about - everyone has troubles and insecurities, but in order to break this self destructive habit, we have to start looking on the bright side of things. We have to look at what we love about ourselves, what makes us unique and special, and the people who do care about us. Nobody's perfect, everyone has their flaws, but we have the power to change our lives by loving ourselves and offering comfort and love to others. *The unique and different types of relationships on this show. You have Rae and her mom, who have had many rough points but were able to settle their differences; Rae and Archie, who have always supported each other no matter what; the Gang, with Rae being the glue of the group and the group who was able to come back together after falling apart; Rae and Tix, whose friendship was cut short by Tix's death but nonetheless, was very important because Tix helped Rae overcome her depression, even after she died; Finn and Rae, which is a very unconventional relationship but shows that even when we feel worthless and unattractive or whatever, there's someone who will love and cherish us; Rae and Kester, where Kester helped Rae with her issues and is helping her move forward; and the most complex ship on the show, Rae and Chloe. Ironically, these two were jealous of each other - Rae was jealous of Chloe's confidence, popularity, and good looks wheres Chloe was jealous of how funny and likable Rae was. However, Rae was able to see things from Chloe's perspective for a change and realize her life wasn't as glamourous as it seemed - Chloe believed her only worth was her body and sexuality, was insecure about herself, and was in a relationship with a controlling older man. These two are similar in the fact that they're both insecure about themselves and sometimes these insecurities can lead them to acting selfish. However, they were able to fix things and erase any underlying resentment and jealousy and are now best friends who help and understand each other. *The raw and powerful emotion in this show. Rae's inner monologes are so brutally honest and there have been so many scenes that have moved me to tears. In 2x07 alone, I cried when Rae was talking to Kester about how she hated herself and how Chloe cried about how she feels her sexuality is all she's worth. There are many other scenes too that really emotionally resonate with me and are so raw and real. It also has some humour that I enjoy and the mix of light and dark makes it all the more enjoyable. This show is one of the best I've ever seen and I'm so glad I decided to watch it (shout out to Annie for introducing it to me ~), because it's just perfect in every way, has even changed my insight and perspective on things, and is so emotional and unique and real and everyone should give it a chance because it's flawless. ♥